


Welcome Back Home

by taekenbyhyuk



Category: VIXX
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekenbyhyuk/pseuds/taekenbyhyuk
Summary: It's been a while since Sanghyuk had left. Taekwoon trusts him, that's why he's willing to wait. But weeks had already passed, still there's no news of him. Not even a call or a text.
Taekwoon thinks he's gonna go crazy.
All he needs, and all he wants, is to hear his lover's voice, giving him reassurance that he'll come back to him





	

**Author's Note:**

> First smuc fic that i've ever written, so forgive me if it's a little lame. I'm still exploring hahaha-
> 
> For my friend who loves Luck so much :D

Taekwoon stared at the calendar on the bedside table, stared at the rows of shiny black X he made using a Sharpie. Another sigh escaped him when he pushed himself up and grabbed the marker, adding another one.

Sanghyuk had left their place, their  _home_ , only leaving a note that tells Taekwoon he'll be doing an errand for someone, and that Taekwoon shouldn't worry because he'll be back in two weeks.

Two weeks had passed, but there's not even a sign of him. No calls, no texts.

Two weeks stretched into three, then into four, and five. Still, there's none.

Taekwoon had already started crying himself to sleep, hugging Sanghyuk's sweater closely to his chest. The faint scent of his lover lingered on the fabric, bringing him more tears. Even Jaehwan's soft touches and little kisses isn't helping to wash away the longing feeling in his chest.

"He'll be back, hyung. Don't worry." Jaehwan told him after he was caught crying again.

Taekwoon wanted to believe him. He really wanted to.

 

***

 

An unexpected call startled Taekwoon up one night. He had just finished taking a hot bath that Jaehwan prepared for him before leaving. He made a mental note to thank him once he drops by again.

He was already dressed in his sleep wear and lying on his bed when suddenly, his phone rang.

He picked up the device on the bed, eyes widening when he saw the caller I.D. on the screen. He immediately swiped the answer button, his fingers shaking a little as he held his phone close to his ear.

_"Hello, hyung."_

Taekwoon's breath hitched upon hearing the voice of the person on the other line. "Sanghyuk."

He heard the other male chuckle.  _"How have you been, Leo hyung?"_

'How have I been...' Taekwoon asked the question to himself. His grip on the phone tightened, as he felt a surge of emotions starting to surface within him.

"I missed you.."

It was only barely above a whisper, but Taekwoon knew that Sanghyuk had heard him. He's sure of it.

_"Have you been eating well?"_ Taekwoon heard the other male ask, but he couldn't bring himself to answer. He needed to hear those three words; words that will erase the uneasiness and heavy feeling in his chest.

_"Hyung?"_

Taekwoon immediately wiped his tears with the back of his hand, sniffling. "Yes, Sanghyuk-ah. I've been fine. I've been eating well." He lied. He hasn't been eating much lately.

_"Really?"_

"Mhm."

They fell silent for a few seconds, before Taekwoon spoke again.

"When are you coming back here..?"

There was a short pause on the other line.  _"Soon, hyung."_  Sanghyuk replied. _"Soon."_

An audible sigh left Taekwoon again, for what seemed like the nth time for the day. It wasn't the answer that he wanted to hear, but it was enough to brush a bit of his worries away.

"Okay."

_"Can you wait for me for a few more days?"_

Taekwoon would've said no to him. "Of course."

Although he couldn't see it, he's sure that his boyfriend was smiling.  _"I'm glad to hear that, kitten."_

That last word was enough to jolt Taekwoon's senses awake. Pulling his phone away from his ear, he stared at it in surprise, and he fumbled with it when Sanghyuk's voice comes again from the device, Taekwoon accidentally pushing the loudspeaker button in his haste.

_"-i promise that once I get home, I'll take care of you. I'll kiss you on your forehead, your eyes, your nose, your cheeks, and your ears. I'll tell you how good you are for waiting for me. Patient kittens like you deserve a reward. Would you like that, hm?"_

Taekwoon could only breath heavily as a response, still processing Sanghyuk's words in his mind. He knew that his boyfriend is into BDSM (in which Taekwoon had quite a difficult time to get used to) and that the younger male loves to call him with pet names, but this– this phone sex thing that Sanghyuk had initiated– Taekwoon didn't know how to respond to it.

_"Answer me, kitten."_

A soft whimper escaped Taekwoon upon hearing his lover's stern voice. His body was reacting accordingly to the command– his throat felt unbelievably dry; he felt so hot even thought the AC is on, and he could already feel a tent growing inside his pajama pants.

His right hand strayed down, down to his figure, and he let out a broken moan when his palm made contact with his own erection.

"Y-Yes, Master..."

_"Are you touching yourself right now while listening to me?"_

The accusing tone of Sanghyuk's voice made Taekwoon stop. He bit down on his bottom lip, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment after being caught. Oh, if Sanghyuk was only there to see him like that...

"I-I'm sorry, Master. I won't do it again-"

Sanghyuk shushed him off.  _"No, it's okay. I'm giving you permission to do that."_

Taekwoon whimpered again, this time a little louder, soft sighs leaving his plush pink lips as he openly stroked his already hard cock. It's cold; the temperature of the room is too cold, but Sanghyuk's voice cutting through the silence is setting his body on fire.

_"I'll kiss you on your lips until it's red and swollen. I'll kiss your chin, your jawline, all the way down to your throat. Nibbling on your skin, leaving marks that are visible for others to see, for them to know that you are mine. And MINE alone."_

Taekwoon had his eyes shut tight now, biting on his lips harder in a futile attempt to contain his noises. It's a little embarrassing how vivid the images were to him; how something like this could turn him on so much.

_"I'll pepper you with kisses all over your beautiful body. I'll kiss you where you're the most sensitive. Play and bite your nipples and watch you writhe beneath me as I pump your cock."_

"Oh my god-" Taekwoon released a loud moan as he did the action to himself. Beads of precome copiously leaked out of the tip of his member, his thumb swiping along the slit as he stroked himself faster.

He heard a groan from the other line, and he guessed that Sanghyuk must be touching himself too.

"M-Master.. Please..."

_"Please what?"_

Taekwoon whined, his voice high and strained with need. "P-Please... I need you.."

Sanghyuk groaned again.  _"Get on your hands and knees, and prep yourself for me. Now."_

Taekwoon was quick to comply to the command, completely stripping his clothes off. His hand dipped underneath the pillow, retrieving a small bottle of lube. He popped the cap open, and coated his fingers with a generous amount of the cool liquid.

He slipped a finger between his ass cheeks, sighing from the contact. Tracing his hole, he smeared th cold substance on his crack before finally pushing a digit inside, letting out a soft hiss. It's been a while since something filled up his ass, and Taekwoon never played nor fucked himself like this during Sanghyuk's absence. He slid his finger in and out slowly, carefully, letting himself get used to it first before adding a second finger, then a third one.

"Master.. Master.." Taekwoon pleaded, imagining that Sanghyuk was deliciously pounding into him, starting with long and shallow thrusts before his pace changes into deep and fast strokes.

_"Taekwoon, my kitten.. Fuck. You feel so, so good.."_ Sanghyuk groaned out, and it made Taekwoon whimper loudly as he found his prostate, sending shocks in his body as he spreads his legs wider and abuses it further.

_"Do you like it, huh? Like being fucked like this, hard and rough, with your legs spread whorishly? My dirty little slut.."_ Sanghyuk's voice echoed again in the room.

Taekwoon was sobbing now, tears running down the corners of his eyes, his mind swimming because of too much pleasure. "Sanghyuk.. Sanghyuk, please—"

_"What do you want, Taekwoon? Tell me."_

But he couldn't say the words. All he could do was cry as he felt his climax nearing.

_"Do you want to come?"_

"Yes! Please please please please—"

_"Then come. Come for me, kitten."_

That was enough for Taekwoon to send him over the edge, crying out Sanghyuk's name as he reached his peak, thick white ropes of cum shooting across the sheets below him. He felt his limbs gave way and he laid there on the bed, panting, his breath mingling with Sanghyuk on the other line.

_"That was.. unexpectedly hot."_ It was Sanghyuk who first broke the silence.

Taekwoon chuckled softly. "Indeed."

_"Should we try it again?"_

The pale-skinned male rolled his eyes and listened as his boyfriend laugh, as if he had seen his reaction. "Just get back here for the real thing, you pabo."

_"I will, I will."_

"Good. Now I'm going to change the sheets and sleep. I have some stuff to do tomorrow.." Taekwoon mumbled.

_"Taekwoon hyung?"_

The addressed male stopped just as he was about to get up. "Yeah?"

_"I missed you too. So much."_

Taekwoon could feel the tears threatening to fall down again, but he willed them away with a smile. "I know, Hyuk-ah."

_"Just wait for me, okay? I'll be back real soon."_

Taekwoon only nodded his head, happiness and excitement already bubbling up within him. "I'll be waiting, then."

 

***

 

It seemed like Taekwoon didn't have to wait for so long, for the next morning that he woke up, he was greeted by the face of the man he was longing for, looking at him with so much love in his eyes that Taekwoon felt it in his bones.

Sanghyuk beamed at him, eyes twinkling as he wrapped his arms around Taekwoon, pulling him closer.

"I'm back, hyung."

Taekwoon smiled back at him, all of the pent-up sadness within him dissipating, and he buried his face to the other's chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent, his heart fluttering with joy and contentment.

"Welcome back home, Sanghyuk."


End file.
